Il Cielo Piangente (Katekyo Hitman Reborn FF) (家庭教師ヒットマンリボーン!のファンフィクショ
by OiHina Yuki
Summary: He put his hand over his mouth and gasped quietly at the scene before him. What he saw broke him. Pairing: ? x Tsuna Warnings: AU, One Shot, OOC, Shounen-ai, Angst, Drama(?) Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or anything connected to it.


**Il Nuvole Infedele**

 **The Unfaithful Cloud**

' _Thinking'_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Tsuna's Pov**

I walked around the Vongola mansion in a daze, in shock, anger and above all else hurt. Dazed about what _HE_ did _**again**_ and why, shock because I never thought _HE_ had it in him to do what he did to me _**again**_ but I guess I was wrong, anger because _HE_ _**betrayed**_ my trust for him and lastly hurt because _HE_ cheated on me w-with…. with s-some…. some _**WHORE**_! I feel like I should be use to this, the feeling of being betrayed again and again until I'm numb, but constantly I keep thinking _'is it me, is it because of me?', 'is it my fault?', 'all those times he said "I love you"... was that all a lie?'_

"Judaime!" Gokudera shouted out causing me to snap out of my daze only to find myself in his arms.

"H-hai, sorry Hayato I was just…. I was just lost in thoughts!" I chuckled nervously still in his arms, hoping he wouldn't catch on to my nervousness.

"Are you okay, Judaime?!" He shouted in a panicked voice, "I'm sorry that I bumped into you!" He let me go and stand up, but as I stood up he did a dogeza , making feel awkward and embarrassed about the scene folding out before me.

"Ah! Hayato, you can stand up don't bow to me, I'm you friends not boss, but also I told you to refer to me as 'Tsuna' instead of 'Judaime." I said, panickedly, whilst bending down to help him up.

"Sorry Juda- I mean Tsuna, its a habit I can't seem to break." He said sheepishly, whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine Hayato," I said, smiling, "So, how come you were walking here? Did you have something you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Ah! Thank you from reminding me Judai- I mean Tsuna," He laughed nervously at his mistake, "I was coming to tell you that that Rain Bastard is going to be back along with the Pineapple Twins." I sweatdropped at Hayato's choice of names for Takeshi, Mukuro and Chrome.

"That's fine. If you excuse me I have had a tiresome day and would like some time for myself, do you think you could get someone to wake me up for dinner, Hayato?" I questioned.

"It would be my pleasure Tsuna!" He shouted, whilst doing a 90° bow.

After Hayato stood back up and left, I walked straight to a spare bedroom, throwing myself on top of the bed, not bothering to put the covers over myself. I still don't understand why, why did he do this to me? I thought we were happy together, that it was perfect, but I'm guessing it was just me…. Just me…. As the thoughts running through my head was happening, I don't know when I fell asleep.

 **Flashback/Dream Start**

' _He's back!' I thought all to happily, seeing the door to our bedroom slightly opened._

 _As I walked towards the bedroom, I started to hear some strange noises._

" _Y-yess! Harder…. Faster…. Yesss just like that….!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say._

 _There was heavy breathing and a string of airy grunts and moans, before I decided to peer around the corner shakily, and I wish I didn't and just left. Two sweaty bodies were intertwined with each other, moaning and groaning, too wrapped up in their own pleasure to notice the me. I didn't say a word and backed up slowly, bring my hand to cup my mouth._

 _The bed creaking rapidly, the speed rising, and not slowly, but faster and faster, the headboard slamming against the walls. My heart was painful, I can't…. Why is he doing this? Why in our bed as well? I DON'T GET IT!_

 _I knew they were almost finished, when I heard the scream of completion from the unfamiliar voice, hurting me, but what killed me was_ _ **HIM**_ _…. His voice, satisfied…. Not by me but by another…._

" _Fuck yes!" He hissed out in contentment._

 _I took the hand off my mouth and suddenly a wobbly smile slowly crawled onto my face as tears started to well up in my eyes._

 _I backed up slowly against the wall, sliding down it in anguish…. My hands to my head trying to get the imagery out of my head. I…. Can't…. I quickly got up as I heard the bed creak creaking again, signaling that they were starting again. I ran and ran. My tears not stopping, I rub my eyes constantly trying to rid myself of it but they kept coming out, they won't listen to me._

' _It's fine!' I laugh, as tears are still pouring, 'I should be use to this…. So why won't they stop? Why won't the tears stop? I don't understand.'_

 _I stopped running as I found myself outside my office. I open the door and close it as soon as I get into the room, leaning against the door, sliding down it, burying my head between my knees, calming my breath down and willing my tears to stop. After what felt like an eternity, I looked at the mirror in my office to fix myself up, to make sure that everything is in order, not giving any hints that something is wrong. As I walked out from my office, my mind was caught up in thoughts again, I snapped out of it when I heard someone shout "Judaime"._

 **Flashback/Dream End**

I jolted up after that ordeal. Only to find that _**HE**_ was in the room, leaning against the wall next to the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"..."

"Why aren't you saying anything." He asked again.

I get up from the bed, and try to walk past him, but he caught my left arm.

"Why aren't you saying anything!" He said, but more forcefully.

I looked away from him, deciding that looking at the ground was more fascinating, however that didn't happen as he grabbed my chin and make him forcefully look at him, I averted my gaze as soon as our eyes met.

"Look at me in the eyes." He commanded.

"... Don…. to…. Me…." I mumbled.

"Speak louder." He said.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted.

He looked at me shocked.

"What has gotten into you?" He questioned.

"I'm like this…. Because its _**YOUR FAULT**_!" I screamed.

"My fault?!"

"You think I don't know what you have been doing behind my back…."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"... You've been sleeping behind my back with some whore! You think I wouldn't know, but clearly you wanted me to know, sleeping in our bed, leaving the door slightly opened."

"Its just a one time thing, I won't happen again I swear!" He said, sweatdropping and growing pale.

"Ha! Hahaha, you're really funny!" I laughed, pretending to wipe a tear from my eye, "I know you're lying to me, this isn't a one time thing, I know you've been doing since the first time we got together!" I shouted at him.

"..."

"Got nothing to say, how pathetic. You know I actually thought you loved me, I actually believed you! Do you know how many times I wanted to just break everything off, but no, even when My friends and family have been saying to me to leave you and find someone else who can truly make me happier and not hurt me, but I always said no because I always believed that you would stop…. Stop cheating on me." I said in pain. "I wanted to believe that you loved me and we would be happy together…. You know I should be use to this. I should be use to this disappointment and the pain of you cheating on me, becoming numb to it, but I'm not…. It hurts…. It hurts too much, my heart is in so much pain. I always ask myself if it was my fault, is there anyway we could fix this."

"..."

"I…. I-I I DON'T GET IT!" I shouted at him. "I really don't get it why did you do this to me? I gave you everything…. I gave you my heart, and gave you my body…. But you threw it was like it was rubbish, was all the times you said you loved me a lie? Congratulations, you have broken me…. Was I just some kind of game to you? I really don't think I can do this anymore…."

"W-what do you mean….? Anymore?"

"I can't keep doing this…. It hurts, so much, the pain of know that you're fucking other people, in our bed especially. Did you think I would keep forgiving you, even I have a limit….I'm sorry"

"No, please…. Just stay…. I'm sorry…. I'll stop" He pleaded.

"I can't, I really can't, you say you will but I know you, you will continue to cheat on me, because once a cheater always a cheater." I said.

I grabbed his hand and place something in the palms of his hand, my most precious thing…. My engagement ring…. The ring he proposed to me with. I folded his fingers so my ring was tightly gripped in his hand. He looked at me in shock. I dropped his hand and walked away towards the door.

As I opened the door I said, "You're only sorry because I caught you, now you can fuck anyone you want know without having to worry about me catching you, because I won't be here for it…. I love you…. I really do love you but I'm past my limit, this is goodbye…. Kyoya." I said, closing the door, catching a glimpse of him for one last time. I slid down the closed door crying, gasping for breaths, looking at the ceiling.

 **Third Pov**

As Kyoya heard the door closed, his world just came to a stop. The love of his life just left him, and it was his fault…. Oh god…. He knew…. He always knew. Yet he always stayed, the pain must have been unbearable, he always thought that Tsuna would forgive him, for everything, but even someone like Tsuna, who is caring, forgiving, may be too forgivable, and kind, has a limit.

He should have realized that his Tsuna found out, can he even call Tsuna his anymore? When Tsuna was distancing himself even more, and his smiles, oh his beautiful smiles, becoming fake and not reaching his eyes as he smiled to Kyoya.

Kyoya felt his back hit against the wall and slide down it and just stared at the ground. Staring at the ring lying in his hand, the ring that signified his love for Tsuna, they were going to get married in a week's time…. But he had to just ruin that. Why did he do that? To the person who always took his side even when his own family said that Kyoya was a bad person and shouldn't be trusted, Tsuna never believed them and went against them. Kyoya felt like he was going to throw up. He did this. He could have been happy but he destroy that.

He felt tears rolling down his face landing on his hand, gripping the ring back into his hand and his free hand grasping the occupied hand and bringing it up to his head in anguish. He dropped his hands back down and looked at the ring holding it between his thumb and index finger bring it up to his lips and kissing it.

"I'm really sorry…. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it…. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your kindness. I love you…. I hope you have a better life and be happy. I really love you Tsu- no Baby omnivore." Kyoya whispered, adding the endearing nickname he had for his ex-fiancé.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Thank you for reading this one shot! I really love this fandom and 1827 is one of my favourite pairings, but I really love angst…. So I wanted to make one…. Anyways I hope you like this story and please share, favourite and review! I hope you will enjoy and stay for more come chapters and any future stories! Also my Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF, I have some writer's block for it but will definitely write a new chapter when the writer's block stops! I hope you will continue to support me and my stories! (/)b

Yuu-chan


End file.
